Spike: La Pared
by Akasha Sorvolo Riddle
Summary: Spike no es un vampiro cualquiera...y cuando otra cazadora sea enviada para destruirle, ¿podrá lograrlo, o se verá atrapada en esa mirada de fuego helado? songfic


Summary: Spike no es un vampiro cualquiera...y cuando otra cazadora sea enviada para destruirle, ¿podrá lograrlo, o se verá atrapada en esa mirada de fuego helado? (songfic)

Disclaimer: El mundo de Buffy no me pertenece (obviamente) así que todo lo que reconozcáis de ahí, no es mío. La canción (que, desgraciadamente, tampoco es mía) es La Pared, de Shakira.

English version / versión en inglés: "I Need You Like A Drug", by Death's Favourite Child

Espero que os guste!

* * *

Un antro oscuro, en un callejón semioculto entre la basura

Un antro oscuro, en un callejón semioculto entre la basura. Las medianoche había pasado con creces, y ya cerca del amanecer, los pocos clientes que había en el bar bebían de sus copas con desgana.

La barra, mugrienta, parecía mostrar un infinito repertorio de historias de patetismo y estupidez. Los hombres, no menos mugrientos, miraban al vacío con la mirada perdida, vidriosa, obnubilada por el alcohol y la apatía que parecía desprenderse de sus mismos poros.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y una figura envuelta en sombras caminó con determinación hacia el fondo del local, sugiriendo un leve guiño cómplice en dirección del camarero al pasar. Allí había una pequeña tarima, en otros tiempos escenario, y un micrófono herrumbroso que apenas se sostenía en su soporte, orgulloso todavía, irguiéndose al máximo como si supiese que aún no había pasado su momento, como si no quisiese rendirse a la mudez que parecía su destino inevitable.

La joven se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo caer descuidadamente sobre una de las mesas que apenas se sostenían sobre cuatro agotadas patas en precario equilibrio. Su cuerpo, ahora a descubierto, lo cubría un vestido de tirantes rojo, que realzaba delicadamente sus curvas, ceñido en el pecho y las caderas y abriéndose con vuelo en la falda, dejando a la vista dos piernas torneadas e increíblemente largas. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía en torno a ella, hasta la cintura, como una visión, lanzando destellos brillantes al reflejar la tenue luz de las lámparas. Su rostro, de expresión indefinible, estaba formado por rasgos angulosos que contrastaban con la dulce curva de sus labios, y sus ojos ambarinos parecían refulgir en él como animados por una fiebre enfermiza.

Con suavidad, casi con dulzura, tomó el micrófono, recordando la imagen que la había cautivado apenas unas horas antes.

Se humedeció los labios con la lengua, en un gesto entre nervioso y hambriento, y la música comenzó a sonar, insinuándose como acompañamiento para su voz.

Unos acerados ojos azules, como dos témpanos de hielo, se perfilaron en su mente, y con un suspiro melancólico comenzó a cantar, casi susurrando:

"**Eres como una predicción de las buenas  
Eres como una dosis alta en las venas"**

Sintió su piel estremecerse al recordar cómo había rozado la delicada curva de su cuello con sus labios, apenas insinuando una caricia, para después hundir los colmillos en él, apoderándose de su sangre...llevándole a un intenso éxtasis de placer y dolor.

"**Y el deseo gira en espiral  
Porque mi amor por ti es total  
Y es para siempre"**

Lo había sabido nada más verlo. Era un vampiro, sí, pero no uno cualquiera. No. Era aquel que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo...aquel que tanto había ansiado cazar...una sonrisa hambrienta se dibujó en sus generosos labios, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. William el Sanguinario.

"**Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto  
Y mas abajo estaría yo**

Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto  
Y mas abajo estaría yo

**Sin ti."**

Un leve temblor, sentía su piel arder, deseo. Y esos ojos, que parecían atravesarla cada vez que se encontraban con los suyos, encendiendo en ella algún oscuro ardor primitivo y animal que le atraía a él, como si de un poderoso imán se tratase...

"**Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero  
Ya me has convertido  
En tu perro faldero"**

Lo había encontrado...pero no contaba con esos ojos, con ese cabello, con esa mirada desafiante y ese magnetismo que le envolvía...con su arrogancia...con su sensualidad. Y le había atrapado, cuando debía haber sido al revés. La cazadora convertida en presa...y qué deliciosa había resultado la caza.

"**Sabes que sin ti  
Ya yo no soy  
Sabes que a donde vayas voy  
Naturalmente"  
**

Spike...pasión encarnada en un cuerpo frío como el mármol, un hielo capaz de prender fuego a todo su ser con tan sólo un roce...

"**Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto  
Y mas abajo estaría yo**

Después de ti la pared  
No me faltes nunca  
Debajo el asfalto  
Y mas abajo estaría yo  
Sin ti"

Oh, sí, atada. Enganchada. Él era su droga, su obsesión, su mundo. Ya no había vuelta atrás...como tantas otras antes de ella, había caído bajo el influjo del tentador vampiro...

**R&R? **


End file.
